bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Sharkey
---- Finn Sharkey is a former pupil from Waterloo Road. He is the best friend of Josh Stevenson, Tom Clarkson's son. Finn was particulary close to Chris Mead a science teacher at Waterloo Road who he knew before coming to Waterloo and who saved him from killing himself and later stood against Finn's absent father. Finn was the boyfriend of Sambuca Kelly who died of a brain tumor, he went into depression until he met Trudi Siddiqui and fell in love with her. Finn is Waterloo Road’s brixton bad boy. Introduced in Series 5, where he almost convinced Amy Porter into a Suicide pact, Finn has not had an easy life. Finn’s parents are often absent, and he often lives on his own. Finn relies on his friends and girls to feel secure. Finn knew he wanted Jess Fisher from the moment he laid eyes on her, but Josh wasn’t convinced she'd go for a year 11. Finn has never been comfortable in his own skin, but in series six a tentative romance began between him and Sambuca and for the first time, Finn found a girl who was actually a stabilising influence. When Sam's little brother, Denzil Kelly began veering off the rails, Finn really tried to help get his head straight, even rescuing Denzil from a potentially life-threatening prank, which put Finn in hospital unsure of whether he’ll ever walk again. Deep down this bad boy wants to be good. Series 7 sees him struggle to come to terms with Sam’s diagnosis and question whether he’s brave enough to be at her side until the end. He is helped in this tragedy by Lauren Andrews, Denzil Kelly, Josh Stevenson and Tom Clarkson. Finn is still trying to come to terms with the loss of Sambuca and move on with his life when he met Trudi Siddiqui and fell in love with her. But Trudi's brother Tariq Siddiqui does not agree with their relationship. But later does until Finn joins the rival gang of both Tariq and fellow student Kyle Stack. Finn then left the gang after he was pressured into burning down the Siddiqui's shed, distraught because Trudi had broken up with him. Although he did not realise Naseem Siddiqui was in the shed so he then stood against them and saved Naseem's life. The chief of the gang later showed up at school and attacked Finn, tried to kidnap him, but Finn was helped in the confrontation by Josh. Josh was later kidnapped but was saved by Ronan Burley and his father, Tom. Finn's rival, Kyle Stack later decided to kill him on Eugene's order by killing him with an arbalete at the prom ball. Josh discovers the truth and goes with Tom to the ball to save Finn, Josh saw Kyle with the arbalete, and stood between him and Finn. Josh was then shot in the shoulder with the bow by Kyle who was arrested and imprisoned. In the ambulance, Finn said goodbye to Josh, who left for Scotland, and announced that he would go to Canada with Trudi to go to university. Quotes *"Its alright mate, its not your fault your daddy wont let you play out" - Finn to Josh, trying to annoy Tom. Category:Students Category:Past Characters